<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp Camp by Ashton210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500994">Camp Camp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210'>Ashton210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY STYLE [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series), RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Camp but with Rwby characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY STYLE [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camp Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud rustling noise can be heard from a bush next to a dirt path. The shaking intensifies and then stops all together. A brown bunny hops out of the bushes.</p><p>The bunny scratched it's head with it's hind legs and continues hopping over the dirt path.</p><p>Suddenly, a small nevermore flies from the sky and picks up the bunny with a screech.</p><p>It carries it's prey past a sign for a summer camp named 'Camp Campbell' with the bell part off and scattered about on the grass below. Under the sign stands a tall, blonde man and a small, red-haired prebuscent girl with shoulder length hair.</p><p>Can you believe it Pyrrha? Today we're getting not one, not three, but two new campers!" Jaune was purely ecstatic, he had a big smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes.</p><p>Pyrrha however...</p><p>Yes. It's really, truly, horrifying." Wasn't as happy. She wore a scowl on her face. She pulled at the red hoodie on her as it was really warm, yet she defiantly wore the winter-usual attire. Was it to spite the blonde counselor next to her? Most likely.</p><p>Horrifying? Come on Pyr, don't tell me you're afraid of making some new friends?" he crouched down to her level and got face to face with her.</p><p>Don't call me that!" she backed up from his face. "And I'm not here to make friends, Jaune! I'm here because summer camp is where parents drop off their kids when they don't want to deal with them all summer long!" she finished and he rose again.</p><p>Well if you're not here to meet our new friends, why are you here?" he asked suspiciously.</p><p>She turned from him and faced the dirt road leading up to the camp. "Well, it's definitely not because the bus only comes in from the city to drop off and pick up campers, and so far seems to be my only reasonable method of escaping this fucking nightmare of a camp." She finished and turned to Jaune. "It's definitely not because of that."</p><p>Hey..." he looked suspiciously at the small girl.</p><p>Language!" he finished, completely missing the escape plan.</p><p>Suck a di-"He picked her up so she was at eye level with him. She glared him down.</p><p>Listen Pyr, I just want all of you kids to enjoy camp as much as I did when I was your age! All I ask of you is that you give these kids a chance! Is that too much to ask?" he ignored her glare and looked hopefully into her eyes.</p><p>Ok 2 things. 1) From you, it is. And 2) Don't call me Pyr! It's Pyrrha! Either get it right or go f-" she was cut off as a bus honk interrupted her angry rant.</p><p>They're here!" he let go of her and she fell to the ground. He turned on his heels and rushed down the road towards the bus.</p><p>Hel-lo new campers ! Welcome to Camp Camp- Aeuughhhaaa!" he let out a rather high-pitched, girly scream as the bus ran him over. In hindsight, rushing towards the moving vehicle...not such a good idea as you'd think. Thank gods for aura.</p><p>After the bus came to an abrupt stop due to Jaune's body acting as a glorified brake. The bus doors open to reveal a very disheveled man with tired red-eyes.</p><p>Kid's are here." He said with absolutely no interest. A small orange-haired girl hopped out of the bus with an excited look on her face.</p><p>She took in a huge whiff of air and then exhaled with a sigh of relaxation. "Oh yeah! Smell that fresh air!" she looked at the man rising from the bus's front.</p><p>Jaune stood up as a small cut was being fixed by his aura.</p><p>Well hello there little lady, you must be Nora. My name is Jaune and I'm your Camp coun-Aeuughhhaa!" Jaune was screaming yet again as Nora bit his outstretched hand. He shook his hand up and down but she was latched on, soon she decided he'd had enough and decided to release his hand.</p><p>She wiped away some stray spit from her lips and looked up. "Sorry about that! Had to assert my dominance, you know how it goes!" she didn't look sorry however. Infact, she looked proud looking over Jaune's bite-marked hand.</p><p>Uhm...excuse me?" the boy remaining at the bus looked at the scene with confusion, "Is this Science Camp?"</p><p>No silly! This is Adventure Camp! Ad-ven-ture!" she turned to him with a smile and a confused look.</p><p>At least that's what my mom said, unless she was lying. Agaain." She tapped her chin in thought.</p><p>Jaune rose from his place on the ground where he was previously holding his hand in pain. "Uh, then that must make you Ren. I'm very happy to meet the both of y- Aeuughhhaaa!" yet again he was interrupted by the bus hitting him.</p><p>brakeQrow walked from seemingly out of nowhere to where the driver's seat was and found Pyrrha trying to reach for the gas pedals.</p><p>Stupid...ugh...prepubescent legs!" she said before Qrow picked her up by the hood.</p><p>Not today child, only person drivin' this bus is me." He walked over to Jaune who was getting up slowly, and dropped her off in his arms.</p><p>Thank you, Quartermaster Qrow," He was silenced as Qrow held a finger in the air and then pointed it at him.</p><p>You're on your own now..." he warned. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out a flask and walked off to the camp. "Goin' on break, be back at ten to pick up the bus."</p><p>Jaune watched him walk away then turned to Pyrrha, this time a little less happy almost reaching the borderline of not happy at all. Almost.</p><p>He let her down, "Pyr, you're not leaving my side for the rest of the day!" she looked absolutely pissed.</p><p>Oh we'll see about that Camp Man!" she pointed at him defiantly. Ren approached the pissed-off red head.</p><p>So what's your deal?" he asked. She turned and put a hand on his shoulder, and made a face resembling that of a wise sage.</p><p>Look, Ren was it? I'm just a kid trying to survive out here." She looked back at Jaune as he clapped his hands calling everyone to attention.</p><p>Alright then Camp Campbell Campers! Let's start that camp tour right now! C'mon guys!" he did a follow me gesture and the kids did so.</p><p>After a while of walking they reach a cabin of sorts with a flagpole nearby. Jaune walked up to it, turned around and stopped.</p><p>The first stop in any good tour is always the flag pole!" Jaune looked at the flag endearingly and didn't see the kids' collective 'are you serious' looks. He then straightened up and saluted to it and put his ring finger down.</p><p>shockerWhy, I can't help but give it the official Camp Campbell salute every time I see it!" he stopped 'saluting' and turned to the cabin.</p><p>And that over there, is the Mess Hall. In here you'll start your mornings off with a plate full of pancakes and a dinner and supper of whatever our finest meals we could find." He said gesturing to the cabin.</p><p>Only Pancakes?(!)" Ren said with doubt and Nora excitedly squealed at the same time.</p><p>Trust me, it gets tiring after quite some time." Pyrrha said, inspecting her nails. Nora seriously doubted that though.</p><p>Jaune walked to the door of the mess hall and waited for the three children to stop. "Now, inside you'll meet my co-counselor Blake! You'll love her!"</p><p>Goooooood Morning Blake!" he said as he opened the doors.</p><p>MOTHER FUCKER!" she screamed loudly the second Jaune opened the door to reveal utter chaos, in kid forms.</p><p>On the ceiling fan above, Ruby was taped dangerously loose to one of the arms. She was having fun and kept saying 'EAGLE' while making a plane motion with her arms. Cardin was next to a broken switch, laughing his ass off. Yang was listening to Armed and Ready on full blast with her eyes closed while rhythmically bobbing her head up and down.</p><p>Gooo! Crank it higher! I can take the G's!" she said excitedly whilst wearing a fishbowl over her head.</p><p>Cardin! You don't crank shit! Ruby! Get down from there!" Blake started throwing utensils at the fan, trying to cut down the young girl or jam the fan.</p><p>Weiss was running around with a painting set. Sun was in the back practicing magic card tricks. Neptune was off in a corner holding a skull dramatically. Penny tossed down some twenty sided dice and looked astonished realizing she rolled a crit.</p><p>Jaune immediately sprung to action. "Pyrrha! Hold down the fan while Blake and I cut Ruby down!" he extended a hand out and pointed it at Pyrrha, it glowed. Pyrrha glowed white and then it turned dark red.</p><p>Pyrrha sighed and held her hand out and closed her eyes. Soon the ceiling fan slowed down and then stopped completely. Jaune and Blake got Ruby down.</p><p>Jaune turned to Cardin. "Cardin, that was very dangerous! Ruby could've gotten seriously hurt! What do you have to say for yourself?"</p><p>Cardin looked deep in thought. He then punched Jaune in the stomach, hard. "Buzzkill."</p><p>He recovered and turned to the girl who had just gotten down from her 'space training', "Ruby, are you okay?!" Jaune asked as she looked up with a disappointed look.</p><p>One day..." she sighed, "I will achieve space flight..." she sulked back off into the crowd of campers.</p><p>O...kay..." Jaune then turned to Blake and noticed the tired expression on her face. "What the gosh darn heck happened here Blake?"</p><p>Ugh, y'know just... Ruby pushing me to my limits again." She turned to him, still holding a box of utensils. Ruby could be heard in the background defiantly yelling 'I WILL ACHIEVE SPACE FLIGHT!'.</p><p>Err...right, well don't worry! Today is about to get better! We have new campers to orientate!" Jaune said excitedly pointing at the two new members of the camp.</p><p>Right...I'll go show them the video." Blake said</p><p>Actually, Blake, I've been working on a song and I've been wondering if I could sing it to them!" Jaune started to pull out a guitar from behind his back.</p><p>Blake held up a hand to stop him. "I'm gonna stop you right there. I'll get the tape, meanwhile..." she reached into the utensils box and pulled out two pins, and stuck them to the new comers. The pins said 'First Day!' printed in a big, bold font meant for celebrations.</p><p>Jaune's smile didn't leave his face even after Blake had rejected his idea to serenade the campers. "O-kay! All you campers head over to the activities field for your afternoon sessions.</p><p>All the campers, except Ren and Nora, made noises of complaint and walked off. Amongst them was Pyrrha, she was grabbed by the hood and lifted by Jaune.</p><p>Nu-uh, not you Pyr." She cursed and took her place in the middle of Ren and Nora.</p><p>Ren who had been quiet this entire time raised his hand to ask a question. "Will somebody please explain to me what's going on? None of those kids looked very science-y to me." Worry in his voice, had he taken the wrong bus?</p><p>What about that astronaut girl?" Nora asked.</p><p>Astronauts? The wannabe jocks of the scientific community? Please." He changed from nervous to sassy in a split second.</p><p>Blake arrived with a dusty DVD and walked up to Jaune and purposefully blew the dust in his face.</p><p>Jaune kept the same smiling face he had regardless. And grabbed the DVD with a polite thanks. Blake headed to the corner and pulled back a big clunky TV set.</p><p>Don't you worry kiddos, this video will explain everything!" he grasped the disk to his chest and looked up with a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>It was put together by our founder, Roman Campbell, back when I was an eager young camper just like all of you!" he looked up, nostalgia in his voice.</p><p>He's a savvy businessman, extraordinary philanthropist, and one heck of an adventurer if I do say so myself." As he said this a ladder fell from the ceiling from behind him and climbing down was none other than the man himself. He was in a sleeveless undershirt and boxers and was in no way presentable. He the look on his face revealed he in no way expected company.</p><p>Blake looked at him and mouthed him to get back up and to dress himself. He nodded and swiftly made his way up, but was still noticed by the three children. Jaune however was unaware of his idol being not even five feet away from him.</p><p>Oh, it's true, Mr. Campbell doesn't often have time to come visit the camp anymore -what with him travelling the globe and, I'm assuming, saving lives." He looked at the floor in a somber tone and what was probably the saddest he's been today.</p><p>At that moment, Roman came down the ladder in proper camping clothing and his hat and cane. And sneaked up behind Jaune and waited for his cue.</p><p>Oh, if only he was here now." He said still looking down.</p><p>I'm here now!" Roman patted Jaune's back in a hard manner.</p><p>Jaune turned around, saw his idol and let go of the disk to cup his face in disbelief and gave it a good gasp of excitement for good measure. "Mr. Campbell! Wha-what are you doing here, sir!" Jaune was at what one could only assume, was the peak of true happiness.</p><p>He laughed nervously. "I'm definitely not hiding from the authorities or anything like that!" Roman regained his composure quickly.</p><p>Jaune however did pick up on the need to mention Roman's weird statement about the authorities. "What?" he was patted in the back again with the same strength as before.</p><p>Haha! Come on Jauney Boy! Did you think I'd skip out on introducing our new campers to Roman Campbell's Camp Campbell?" he asked while placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder.</p><p>That seemed to knock any questions or doubts from Jaune as he continued to look at Roman with pure admiration in his eyes. Blake was not convinced however.</p><p>You have for years sir." She deadpanned and crossed her arms. Roman surprised her by laughing heartily and wrapping one arm around her head and pulling her in closer. Affectionate on some, creepy and unsettling on him.</p><p>Ha! Oh Bella, you slay me!" he said while not releasing her from his clutches.</p><p>Blake was quick to call him out on the misuse of her name. "It's...Blake..." she said in between breaths as Roman was stopping airflow into her lungs with his 'hug'.</p><p>What did I say?" his conversation was interrupted by Nora.</p><p>Hey, creepy guy..." the three adults faced the small orange-haired girl. "This is Adventure Camp, right?"</p><p>Ren nodded, "Yeah, so far it seems every attempt to answer our questions only seems to raise more questions." Pyrrha laughed at this.</p><p>Hey, good for you! You're finally starting to catch on!" she sarcastically said and crossed her arms again.</p><p>Roman chuckled in his 'totally not evil' way and walked out to a window to look out at the scenic view.</p><p>Oh don't worry money, err...children! These two will take you on a tour of our great camp and answer any and all questions you might have!" the slip from earlier seemed to go by unnoticed by Jaune who still had admiration all over his expression. Blake and the children did, however, notice it.</p><p>Just outside the window a black car came screeching to a halt. A tall, blonde man and a raven-haired woman both in suits stepped out of the car and talked into their radios. Roman visually tensed up at this.</p><p>Infact, we should go on that tour right now! All of us! Together! Let's use the back exit!" Roman nervously guided the kids and counselors to a back exit, narrowly avoiding the feds outside.</p><p>A quick walk down a dirt path revealed a clearing with many 'facilities' set up. In reality it all looked shoddily built and really suspicious. Amongst these things were a half pipe built out of what seemed cardboard, a crappy 'lab station', a stage, a tower, and in the middle was a garden of sorts with only tomatoes growing.</p><p>Roman stopped at the entrance of the clearing and waited for Jaune and Blake to speak up.</p><p>Here at Camp Campbell, we pride ourselves on the diversity in our curriculum!" Jaune said and waved his hand in front of him from left to right as if to encompass the whole activities field.</p><p>We have Extreme Sports Camp," Blake pointed to the half pipe where Yang stood atop it with a skateboard. She rode it down wards but instead of going up on the other side she broke through it.</p><p>Magic Camp," she pointed from Yang on the floor to Sun on a stage covering an egg with a cloth and making it disappear completely. Cardin threw a tomato at Sun. The egg soon dropped out of the cloth.</p><p>Space Camp," she pointed to Ruby in the back who had made a space ship out of cardboard. She cut out a hole on the side of the ship to sit in. It soon leaned back on it's side and fell on Ruby.</p><p>Theatre Camp," Blake gestured to Neptune in the back who had a fake Ursa skull in one hand, the other being on his forehead in a dramatic pose. Soon Cardin threw a tomato at Neptune as well.</p><p>Art Camp," at the mention of her camp, Weiss turned around from her painting of Zwei...from behind.</p><p>It's a butt." She said proudly from her stool.</p><p>Er..right. We got Other Magic Camp," as if on cue, Sun, who was wiping off tomato from his face, was attacked by Penny who had a foam sword. Penny stopped from bashing Sun with a sword to throw dice at him while exclaiming 'Thunder Bolt!'.</p><p>Blake ignored this and moved on with her explanation. "and lot's more...there's a lot of stuff." She finished off.</p><p>How much stuff?" Nora asked. She for one, welcomed the new adventure her Summer was going to be. Ren who was beside her looked around and his gaze fell on the crudely set up lab station.</p><p>Jaune decided to be the one to answer the small girl's question. "I'm glad you asked! In fact, there's a little song I can play!" Jaune reached behind him and slowly started to pull out his guitar again.</p><p>No." Once again, Blake foiled his attempts.</p><p>When Blake's not around." He retreated his guitar.</p><p>Jaune started to answer some questions that Nora had, mostly about pancakes breakfasts, while Pyrrha seemed uncharacteristically still. Blake found this an opportune time to ask Roman some questions.</p><p>Uh, Mr. Campbell, that reminds me...how exactly are we supposed to be operating at this camp! This hardly seem ethical-" at the words ethical Roman looked around for an exit and found it. In the form of a small red-headed girl, running away.</p><p>Uh Bell, is that kid escaping?" he directed Blake's attention to the runaway kid.</p><p>Pyrrha was running, she was finally free! All, she needed to do now was make it to the bus!</p><p>Blake sighed and dropped the clipboard she was carrying. She pulled out Gambol Shroud in its compact pistol form and put a wind dust round in. She activated her semblance and the clone she leaped off sent her flying far and high.</p><p>Pyrrha could see the bus, it was just a few feet away! At last! No more having to waste her summer with annoying Jaune. Or an obnoxious Blake telling her what she can and can't do, she was free!</p><p>Until Blake landed directly in front of her in a badass pose.</p><p>She came to a quick stop.</p><p>End of the line, ya' little shit." Blake had a smug, 'eat shit' grin on her face. Just then Jaune finally caught up with the two.</p><p>Well, looks like knitting camp wasn't as useless as someone thought, huh Pyr?" he held up the doll she made to go by unnoticed by the staff. It was the same height as her but it was very clearly made out of wool and had green buttons for eyes.</p><p>She turned around to face him, glare in her eyes, scowl on her face. "You are the bane of my existence."</p><p>Jaune sighed, it honestly hurt him a little inside when the campers didn't like him. But! That didn't mean they'd not like him forever! Right?</p><p>What the hell is this?!" Ren yelled from back in the clearing. Everyone turned to him and found him next to the 'Science Camp' area. He was visibly upset.</p><p>Roman, who was close by decided to answer as the other two counselors were walking back, prisoner in tow. "Ah, I see you've found our prestigious Science Camp!"</p><p>Calling it prestigious was like calling the sky yellow, it was horrible. The beakers and tubes were just carved out of wood. The 'computer' was quite literally a cardboard box that had 'peaches' written in big, bold letters on it's side. Pencils were broken and taped up. The table itself was on three legs. And the sign on top even spelled Science wrong.</p><p>Jaune, Blake, and Pyrrha finally arrived. Pyrrha stood next to Nora while Blake and Jaune walked up to Ren.</p><p>But, this isn't what I signed up for! I just wanted Science Camp! Not Science Camp and more!" Ren was freaking out. He had expected to spend his Summer, in a comfortable environment with like-minded individuals. Instead, he got the complete opposite.</p><p>Ren pulled out a pamphlet that advertised the Camp. It said 'SCIENCE CAMP' at the top and right away under it, it said 'CAMPE DIEM'. He looked all over the thing, hoping this was all a sick joke, some mean-spirited initiation ritual, that any point a man would hop out of the bushes with a camera and say 'You just got pranked!' in a douchey way.</p><p>Roman smiled a bit at this. "Well, kid what can I say? It says so in the fine print, you gotta always read that!" he pulled from one of the pockets in his jacket a magnifying glass and held it over Ren's pamphlet. And sure as hell, between the name and the slogan there stood a super small fine print saying 'and more!'.</p><p>See, it's there!" he threw away the magnifying glass in a random direction. "Now you can't sue us!" he said proudly.</p><p>Nora was confused at this, sure she was always up for a challenge but doing boring stuff like arts and crafts didn't seem all that appealing to her. "So what? It's like some sort of Camp Camp?" she said.</p><p>Roman paused. Remembering he couldn't legally call it that but the Feds still seemed to be at the front of the camp. "Er, I wouldn't call it that in front of the authorities. But yeah essentially. I guess that's what you can call this."</p><p>No, this is BULLSHIT!" Ren's sudden outburst caught everyone's attention.</p><p>Pyrrha elbowed Nora to get her attention. "Whoa, check out the balls on new kid." She said. At this Nora quickly looked down at her own legs.</p><p>Where?!" she looked slightly freaked out.</p><p>Now I don't know what kind of operation you think you're running, but I won't stand for it!" he stomped his foot on the ground.</p><p>Look kid, I know it's not-" Blake started but was interrupted by Roman.</p><p>Stand down Gwen, I'll handle this." He walked up to the black-haired kid.</p><p>Look kid, I'm going to be blunt and honest with you. When I opened Camp Campbell all those years ago, I had one goal and one goal only: to run the most successful Summer Camp there ever was!" he started to get the other camper's attention by now.</p><p>But times have changed! Things like the CCT, video games, and the Affordable Care Act are ruining this great kingdom of ours, and the children of today just aren't interested in a traditional summer camp." he listed off the causes with his fingers while still keeping an inspirational tone in his voice.</p><p>But Remnant is not a traditional Kingdom! So why settle for anything less! You've got two acceptable counsellors, one hell of a Quartermaster, and endless possibilities here at Camp Torchwick! Er, Campbell!" other than the slip at the end, he nailed the speech perfectly.</p><p>The whole camp seemed inspired by the man in the bowler hat. Well, everyone except for Blake and Pyrrha.</p><p>And by Gods as long as I'm here-" at that exact moment the black car with the two feds pulled up and stopped suddenly. The man and woman in suits pulled out small pistols and started shooting at the man.</p><p>Super CampEveryone ducked. Roman pulled out a radio from his coat. "Code Black! Code Black!" he yelled into it and no sooner did a helicopter arrive and let down a ladder.</p><p>He got on. "Well, look at the time! I need to get going!" he was about to fly off but Jaune grabbed him by the ankle.</p><p>But sir?! Where are you going?!" Jaune said, starting to reach that high pitched tone as earlier when he was hit by the bus.</p><p>Roman yanked his foot away and started flying off. "To the nearest international water Jauney! Have a great Summer kids!" and just like that he started flying off.</p><p>The two people in suits quickly got in their car and drove off, hopefully in pursuit of the man.</p><p>Everyone was frozen in shock, except for Nora who was a little weird. She walked up to Blake and spoke. "Well, he seems nice!"</p><p>At that Blake's irises shrunk comically, she grasped her head. "Oh Gods it's coming back, the crippling anxiety and regret." She then fell to the floor and assumed fetal position.</p><p>Jaune worried for his co-worker and left Pyrrha and Ren's side to go check up on his partner.</p><p>Just then, Qrow walked out of the mess hall. "Well, time to be getting that there bus back to that there city." This did not go unheard by Pyrrha and she panicked.</p><p>She grabbed Ren's collar and made him look her in the eyes. "Ren, that bus is our only chance out of here. Now do you wanna stay in this godsforsaken camp or do you want out?!" her desperation was evident in her eyes.</p><p>They both turned to Blake, still on the floor, as Jaune was trying to calm her down. "Why did I get a liberal arts degree?!" her mid-life crisis was at calming down point from the looks of things. They didn't have much time.</p><p>Ren turned to the crummy excuse for a Science Camp. He looked back at Pyrrha, determination in his eyes. "Yes. I'm with you."</p><p>Pyrrha released her hold of him and smiled. "Good, now let's get the fuck out of here! Now we just need a distraction." Pyrrha looked around for a distraction, nothing seemed immediate or too effective. That's when Nora appeared.</p><p>Making a break for it? I can help with that!" Nora had a huge smile on her face.</p><p>Pyrrha was skeptical. "Why would you help us?" she asked.</p><p>What can I say, I'm an agent of chaos!" she turned to the group that surround Blake's freak out.</p><p>Jaune had barely started to give her a hand up. Nora saw an opportunity. "Hey Jaune, why don't you play that song you've been going on about so much!"</p><p>At this Jaune let Blake go and pulled out his guitar again. "That's a great idea Nora!" he got in position. Blake groaned from her place on the ground</p><p>OHHHHH~</p><p>There's a place I know</p><p>That's tucked away;"</p><p>He walked around and the Campers all focused on him, Blake was still on the ground annoyed out of her mind. It's not that he was bad, he was actually pretty good, it's that Jaune practiced his song in the Counselor's Cabin for a month until he perfected the song.</p><p>"A place where you and I can stay</p><p>Where we can go to laugh and play</p><p>And have adventures everyday!</p><p>I know it sounds hard to believe</p><p>But guys and gals it's true</p><p>Camp Campbell is the place for me and you!"</p><p>Pyrrha finished her work and set the three decoys out, just in case. The three of them slipped away.</p><p>"We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees;</p><p>Catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees!</p><p>There's endless possibilities</p><p>And no! That's not hyperbole!</p><p>Our motto's "CAMPE DIEM"</p><p>And that means I'm telling you~"</p><p>Uhh Jaune?" Ruby interrupted Jaune just before the author's favorite part.</p><p>Yes Ruby?"</p><p>I think Pyrhha and the new kids are making a run for it." She pointed to the shrinking figures of the three runaways.</p><p>Blake instantly got up and Jaune dropped his guitar. Blake got out Gambol Shroud only to realize that she was out of wind rounds. She cursed and Jaune and her proceeded to follow on foot.</p><p>Are you kidding me Jaune?! You always do this! I tell you not to and what do you do?!" Blake started lecturing him while they chased after the kids</p><p>Do it!" he answered, still running.</p><p>It didn't take long to catch up to the kids. Ren being the fastest because of his long legs, Nora in second, and Pyrrha last because of her shorter legs.</p><p>Pyrrha get back here! You're being a bad influence on out new campers!" Jaune was in front of Blake and was catching up to Pyrrha. He started to reach out for her hoodie in an attempt to stop her. "Almost...nghh...got you..."</p><p>Pyrrha!" Nora took off the pin that Blake gave her and threw it at Jaune's face.</p><p>Pyrrha saw that it was going to be ineffective at stopping Jaune, and decided to use her semblance , that was still pretty weak, to change it's course. It did so and hit Jaune...below the belt. Effectively tripping him up and thus making Blake trip over him.</p><p>The three kids finally arrived at the Bus. Ren assumed wheel and Nora took over pedals. Pyrrha stood at the bus door. "Remember this face Jaune Arc! Cause it's the last time you'll see it!"</p><p>The doors closed and the bus started to leave.</p><p>Minutes later Jaune stood next to sheriff Ironwood who was writing a fine. Behind them the bus that was stolen by the three kids was crashed into a tree. The kids in question were fine and wrapped in blankets as if they're victims and not the culprits. Iroonwood sighed.</p><p>I'm getting real tired of having to come up here Jaune." He then ripped out the sheet and pushed it unto Jaune's chest.</p><p>Jaune sighed in defeat. "Yeah, me too James..." he trailes off as the sheriff gets into his car and leaves.</p><p>We. Were so. CLOSE!" Pyrrha raised her arms in rage dropping the blanket.</p><p>I mean in hindsight, none of us reaally know how to drive a car." Ren pointed out.</p><p>Blake who was next to Jaune sighed. "Yeah honestly Pyr, how far did you think you were going to make it?"</p><p>Jaune decided to start his lecturing now. "Well Pyrrha, I hope you learned a valuable lesson today!" he looked the most upset he's been all day.</p><p>Pyrrha then pointed at him. "No! I hope you've learned a valuable lesson today! That before, you only had one little bastard to deal with! Now," she wrapped one arm around Ren and Nora each, dropping the blankets along the way. "Now you've got three!" she let go of them. "Let's go guys, I'll show you to our tent."</p><p>At this Nora whooped and Ren sighed. Jaune's frown vanished and was replaced by a smile.</p><p>This is gonna be wonderful!" Nora cheered.</p><p>This is gonna be awful." Blake deadpanned.</p><p>Aw cheer up Blake! Now Pyrrha has not one, not three, but two new best friends!" he said in a chipper attitude.</p><p>Blake looked at him with an 'are you kidding me' look. He still smiled and slowly pulled out his guitar. She took it and held it above her head,</p><p>and brought it down hard. Mercilessly knocking him out, first try. She let go of the now broken guitar and sighed in relief. She then walked back to the mess hall and left an unconscious Jaune at the site.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>